Gandhi (Civ5)
Mohandas Gandhi '(2 October 1869 – 30 January 1948) was the ideological leader of the Indian Independence movement. In-Game Gandhi is the leader of the Indians in ''Civilization V. He speaks Modern Hindi. (Though his first language was Gujarati, he knew how to speak Hindi as well.) He is seen standing on the bank of the Ganges river. Concept art showed him holding a staff. '''Capital: Delhi Unique Unit: War Elephant Unique Building: Mughal Fort Unique Ability: Population Growth Voice Actor: Avtar Sandhu AI Traits * All ratings higher than 10 are rounded down to 10. So Gandhi's Nuke Production and Use of Nukes will always be 10. Personality and Behavior The biggest thing that stands out about Gandhi is his nuke ratings of 12. These are 4 points ahead of the closest leaders (Catherine, Montezuma, and Shaka with an 8 in both categories), making him hands down the most nuke-happy leader in the game. This is intended more as a shout-out to previous games than anything else: in the original Civilization, due to an integer underflow error, the normally peaceful Gandhi would suddenly become extremely aggressive if he adopted a "peaceful" form of government, such as Democracy, which was often close to the time when nukes would be invented. Given the nature of nuclear weapons in real life, however, his preference for nuclear weapons may be a MAD strategy to deter from actual battling. It should be noted that in spite of building a lot of nuclear weapons, Gandhi is the leader least likely to declare wars, and is himself not very willing to engage in wars. In fact, he is one of the few leaders who is more willing to declare friendship with other civilizations and also one of the most loyal allies (befitting his pacifistic nature in real life). However, Gandhi is also one of the least forgiving leaders, and being a warmonger will cause him to denounce you or even use nuclear weapons against you. Gandhi tends to raise a small empire consisting of very populous and well-developed cities. While the Indians will tend to have a small army, their cities will be some of the best defended in the game. Gandhi will normally try to win a cultural victory followed by a scientific or diplomatic victory. Domination victory will be very unlikely for obvious reasons. Civilopedia Entry History Mohandas Gandhi was an Indian patriot who led India's nonviolent independence movement against British Imperial rule in the early to mid-twentieth century. He pioneered "satyagraha," or resistance to tyranny through mass civil disobedience, a ploy used to great effect against the British Raj. Early History Mohandas Gandhi was born in an India under British rule. The son of the Prime Minister of the small state of Porbandar, in his youth Gandhi displayed none of the brilliance that would mark him as an adult; in fact the young man was a mediocre student and quite shy. He entered into an arranged marriage at the age of 13, the usual custom of the period. Apparently he did not enjoy the experience, later calling the practice "the cruel custom of child marriage." Upon graduating from high school, Gandhi decided to follow his father into state service. To this end he decided he would go to England to study. His father having just died, Gandhi's mother did not want him to go, allowing him only after he had promised to abstain from wine, women, and meat. His caste looked upon traveling over the ocean as unclean; when he persisted they declared him an "outcast." He learned much about England and the English during his time in that country, knowledge which was to prove invaluable later in his career. In 1891 Gandhi passed the bar and set sail for India. He attempted to set up practice in Bombay, but was unsuccessful and shortly relocated to South Africa. South Africa Gandhi enjoyed more professional success in South Africa, but he was appalled by the racial bigotry and intolerance he found there. He spent the next twenty years of his life in South Africa looking after the interests of all under-classes, not just the Indians. It was here that Gandhi began to refine and teach his philosophy of passive resistance. He was jailed several times for opposition to the so-called "Black Acts," by which all non-whites were required to submit their fingerprints to the government. When the government ruled that only Christian marriages were legal in South Africa, Gandhi organized and led a massive non-violent protest, which eventually caused the government to back down. It was here that Gandhi acquired the title of "Mahatma," which means a person venerated for great knowledge and love of humanity. Return to India In 1915, Gandhi returned to India. He shocked the world when he expressed his humiliation that he had to speak English in his native land, and he shocked the Indian nobility when he chided them for their ostentatiousness, telling them that they should hold their jewels and wealth in trust for their countrymen. Thus Gandhi began his long campaign to free his country from British rule. He followed two paths − he shamed the oppressors and he demanded sacrifice from his people. For the next thirty years Gandhi was to tirelessly exhort his people to passive resistance, leading strike after strike, march after march, fasting himself to the point of incapacity, enduring innumerable beatings, and months and even years in prison. At one point he made a historic trip to England, where he won over much of the English working and middle classes, to the great irritation of the government. Despite innumerable setbacks and years of endless toil, he persisted. In 1946, exhausted and virtually bankrupt by World War II, the English agreed to vacate India, but in doing so divided the country between Hindu and Muslims, which Gandhi abhorred. Partition The partition sparked an outbreak of religious violence, in which Muslims were massacred wholesale in India, and the same fate awaited Hindus in Pakistan. The countries were in chaos. In response, Gandhi went on a fast, refusing to eat again until the violence ceased. Astonishingly, his fast worked: the peoples of India and Pakistan were unwilling to see their great hero die, and they sent him letters and representatives promising to stop the killings and begging him to end the fast. He did so, to the relief of millions. Twelve days later, Gandhi was assassinated. Verdict of History Today Gandhi is considered to be one of the great figures in human history. He is recognized as a courageous and tireless champion for justice and moral behavior, in South Africa fighting just as hard for the rights of other downtrodden people as he did for fellow Indians. He is also acknowledged as a brilliant political leader who organized a successful independence campaign against one of the most powerful empires the world has ever seen. Of him, Martin Luther King said, "Christ gave us the goals and Mahatma Gandhi the tactics." Trivia *Gandhi had a set of false teeth, which he carried in a fold of his loincloth – he only took them out for meals. *Albert Einstein once said of Gandhi: "Generations to come will scarcely believe that such a one as this walked the earth in flesh and blood." Lines Gandhi speaks Hindi in a very formal and respectful way. It is a little bit different from the modern Hindi that many Indians speak as it contains many pure Hindi words, whereas modern Hindi is very much influenced by other regional languages such as Urdu and Marathi. He uses the word aap, which is a more respectful way of saying "you" in Hindi, unlike the modern tum. Attacked: Unfortunately, not everyone in my country is as committed to non-violence as I am. (दुर्भाग्यवश, मेरे देश मे हर इंसान अहिंसा के प्रतीत इतना वचनबद नही है जितना की में। / Durbhāgyavaś, mērē dēś mē har insaan ahinsā kē pratīt itanā vachanabadh nahī hai jitanā kī mēi) Declares War: I have just received a report that large numbers of my troops have crossed your borders. (मुझें अभी-अभी सूचना मिली है की हमारे बहूत अधीक सिपाही आपकी सीमा मे घुस गये हैं। / Mujhē abhī-abhī sūchanā milī hai kī hamārē bahūt adhīk sipāhī āpakī sīmā mē ghus gayē hain) Defeated: You have defeated the innocent and the helpless. (आपने मासूम और असहआय लोगों को हरा दिया। / Āpanē māsūm aur asāhay lōgōn kō harā diyā) Hate Hello: What do you want? (आप क्या चाहते हैं? / Aap kyā cāhatē hain?) Hate Let's Hear It 01: And? (और? / Aur?) Hate Let's Hear It 02: Continue. (जारी रखें। / Jaarī rakhein) Hate No 01: This is not acceptable. (यह मान्यलायक नही हैं। / Yeh mān'yalāyak nahī hain) Hate No 02: You are probably not serious. (आप शायद गंभीर नही हैं। / Āp śāyad gambhīr nahī hain) Equivalent of "Surely, you can't be serious?" Hate No 03: What did you say?! (क्या कहां? / Kyā kahā?) Hate Yes 01: Oh. Very good. (ओह... बहूत अच्छे। / Ōh... Bahūt acchē) Hate Yes 02: I think that I should do this. (मेरे खयाल से मुझे यह करना ही चाहिये। / Mērē khayāl sē mujhē yeh karanā hī cāhiyē) "I should do this" is used in the context of accepting a deal. Intro: On behalf of the Indian people, I extend a hand of friendship towards you. (भारतीय जनता की ओर से में आपकी ओर दोस्ती का हाथ बढाता हूं। / Bhāratīya janatā kī oar sē mēin aapki ōar dōstī kā hāth baḍhātā hūṁ) Neutral Hello: I wish you peace. (में आपकी शांती की कामना करता हूं। / Mēṁ aapki śāntī kī kāmanā kartā hūṁ) Neutral Let's Hear It 01: I'm listening. (में सुन रहा हूं। / Mēṁ sun rahā hūṁ) Neutral Let's Hear It 02: Yes? (हां? / Hāṁ?) Neutral Let's Hear It 03: What were you saying? (आप क्या कह रहे थे? / Āpa kyā keh rahē thē?) Neutral No 01: Very good. (बहूत खूब। / Bahūt khūb) Probably a mistake. Neutral No 02: No. (नही। / Nahī) Neutral No 03: Absolutely not. (बिलकुल नही। / Bilkul nahī) Neutral Yes 01: Okay. (ठीक हैं। / Ṭhīk haiṁ) Neutral Yes 02: We cooperate. (हम सहमत हैं। / Ham sahamat haiṁ) Could less accurately be translated as "We agree." Neutral Yes 03: No doubt. (बेशक। / Bēśak) Peaceful: I am happy that it is once again peaceful at our place, even if we had to pay a price for it. (मुझे खुशी है की हमारे यहां फिर से एक बार शांती कायम हो गयी हैं, चाहें इसके लिये हमें कीमत चुकानी पडी हो। / Mujhē khuśī hai kī hamārē yahāṁ phir sē ēk bār śāntī kāyam hō gayī haiṁ, cāhēṁ isakē liyē hamēṁ kīmat cukānī paḍī hō) "At our place" may sound awkward, but it is a common phrase meaning "over here." Request: My friend, are you interested in this arrangement? (मेरे दोस्त, क्या इस इंतजाम में आपकी दिलचस्पी है? / Mērē dōst, kyā is intajām mēṁ aapkī dilacaspī hai?) Intro Greetings President Gandhi, great souled leader of India! You are the ruler of one of the oldest countries in the world with history stretching back almost 10,000 years. A spiritual country, India is the birthplace of three of the world's great religions - Hinduism, Buddhism and Jainism. This is a passionate land of music and color and it is a land of great wealth and grinding poverty. For centuries, India was divided into kingdoms who fought constantly with each other and against outside invaders. In the 12th century AD, India was conquered by Muslim Turks. In the early 17th century, the English arrived. Through a combination of shrewd diplomacy and technological superiority, they conquered your fragmented nation. England remained in power for some two centuries until driven out by a rising wave of Indian nationalism, a peaceful rebellion unlike any before seen in history. Gandhi, your people look to you to lead them to even greater heights of glory! Can you help your people realize their great potential, to once again become the world's center of arts, culture and religion? Can you build a civilization that will stand the test of time? Gallery File:200px-MKGandhi.jpg|Gandhi, circa 1940 ru:Ганди (Civ5) Category:Indian